


Anticipated Victory

by AceofDreams



Series: Tyrian Gets What He Deserves [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Clover Ebi Lives, Clover revival theory, Ep12 mention, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Description of a Corpse, Tyrian Gets What He Deserves, Villain Character Death, fairgameweek2020, mention of past character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceofDreams/pseuds/AceofDreams
Summary: Day 6: Mantle BattleContinuation of Unexpected Rematch.The battle's over and Clover and Qrow have emerged victorious, but they still have to process having finally defeated Tyrian for good after everything that's happened in the past few weeks.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Tyrian Gets What He Deserves [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672111
Comments: 7
Kudos: 63





	Anticipated Victory

“You can check as much as you need, but I can assure you that he’s still dead.”

Qrow sighed, poking Tyrian’s body with his foot for what was at least the fifth time. “I just don’t want any surprises.”

“And you won’t get any.” Clover put a hand on Qrow’s shoulder. “You can keep doing it if that’s what makes you feel better, but you’re safe.” After a glance from Qrow, he amended, “We’re safe.”

Qrow stepped away from the body, taking care to not turn his back on it. “How are you feeling?” His hand drifted towards Clover’s chest without thinking, stopping short as he realized what he was doing.

“I’m fine.” Clover’s voice was soft as he took his hand off of Qrow’s shoulder, pulling Qrow’s hand to the center of his chest. “He can’t hurt you anymore and that’s all that matters.”

“Shouldn’t that be my line?” Qrow let out a dry laugh as he rested his hand on Clover’s chest, feeling the rhythm of his heart. “I mean, I’m not the one who...” He trailed off.

Clover shook his head. “You’re the one he kept going after. He hurt you too.”

“But he didn’t—“

Clover raised an eyebrow. “If I remember correctly, he came pretty close. Hey,” he flashed a smile, “think of it as another thing we have in common.”

“I don’t understand how you can be so calm about this.”

“People tend to expect cool professionalism from the Atlesian military. Also,” he blinked, “I’m still in shock and I’m fairly certain this is all going to hit me in a few hours, and it won’t be pretty. But until then, I’m going to support you with everything I have.” His free hand reached up, gently brushing tears from Qrow’s cheek.

Wait, tears? Qrow was crying, apparently. He seemed to be doing that a lot recently, for obvious reasons. He wouldn’t miss it.

He quickly shot his leg out, tapping the corpse once again before burying his face into Clover’s chest.

Clover stood firm, quickly wrapping his arms around Qrow. “Let it out.”

They stayed like that for several minutes, Clover gently stroking Qrow’s hair, before the sound of a transport landing nearby broke through the silence. Footsteps echoed against the buildings as one of its occupants approached them.

“You know, I was disappointed you didn’t invite me back for the rematch, but I’m starting to get the impression this was more of a couple’s therapy session.”

Qrow groaned, pushing off of Clover to glare at Robyn. “This is exactly why I didn’t invite you.”

“You could just say you missed me, you know?” She smirked. “All that time together as jailbirds and you’re still denying our bond.”

“It was a week,” Qrow shot back, rolling his eyes as he wiped away tears, “and you spent most of it cussing out every soldier we saw.”

Clover raised his eyebrows. “Somehow I’m not surprised.”

“Don’t judge me, four leaf,” Robyn replied. “I was also the only source of entertainment for your lovebird while you were gone.”

Qrow froze at the nickname while Clover smiled nonchalantly. “And that means a lot to me, Robyn. I don’t think I can ever thank you enough for being there for him when I couldn’t.”

A silence fell over the group, Qrow looking away to hide his blush while Robyn fidgeted with her scarf, caught off guard by Clover’s words.

“So, you here to pick him up or what?” Qrow finally asked, giving another nudge with his foot.

“Yup,” Robyn sighed dramatically, “I’ve been stuck with cleanup duty. Not the type of perk I expected from being a councilwoman, but...” Her eyes darted down the street, to where Fiona was emerging from the transport. “Not unwelcome.”

“Well, we wouldn’t want to steal your thunder,” Qrow replied dryly, “so I think this is our cue to leave.”

“I couldn’t agree more.” Clover took Qrow’s hand, intertwining their fingers. “I think we’ve earned some time off, right, Councilwoman?”

“Right.” Robyn moved to turn away before pausing, glancing back at them with a small smile. “Take it easy, okay? I know you’re used to facing danger at every turn, but... You’ve fought well and now you deserve to relax.”

She swept away to address some soldiers, Fiona trailing after her.

Clover blinked. “It’s been a long time since I’ve seen her so... genuine.”

“You’d be surprised,” Qrow replied, a soft smile on his face. “But she’s right, you know. These past few weeks we’ve had more stress than most civilians have in their entire lifetime, so when we get back, we’re watching a movie while wrapped in as many blankets as we can get our hands on. If we’re going to have to go through an emotional journey, then we can at least do it while as comfortable as possible.”

“Oh?” Clover laughed. “Well, I suppose we have earned it.”


End file.
